


Reminiscent of you

by Dontbelasagnax (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Post-Episode: s04e08-09 Silence in the Library/Forest of the Dead, Post-Episode: s08e01 Deep Breath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dontbelasagnax
Summary: "That should work." The Doctor muttered to himself, running a hand through his grey hair. He then pressed a few buttons on the moniter and pulled a lever. The Doctor collapsed into the jump seat with a satisfied smirk on his face. Seconds later, a hologram projected from the moniter. It depicted a woman with a curly mane of hair sleeping in a small cot. A violent rainstorm and soft snoring came from the hologram. Clara recognized that woman from somewhere.





	Reminiscent of you

**Author's Note:**

> This is was one of my very first fics I ever wrote, so I'm not that proud of it. I'm much happier with my more recent fics.  
> I'm posting this instead newer fics because I am still finshing some chapters.
> 
> Btw it's just a brotp with Clara and the Doctor 
> 
> This is rated teen for implied and referenced sexual content.

  
"Goodnight Doctor! I'm heading to bed, don't do anything idiotic while I'm asleep!" Clara called out to the Doctor as she headed to her bedroom in the Tardis. The Doctor took Clara to Beijing 2025 to go dancing, per her request. Incidentally, Clara's dancing partner for the night happened to be a Vespiform. That didn't end well. As you can imagine, Clara was thoroughly exhausted from the encounter, so she headed to bed almost immediately after stepping inside the Tardis.  
  
"Sweet dreams, don't let the Vespiforms bite!" The Doctor said, Clara could hear the amusement hiding in his smug Scottish voice. He pointed his sonic at the console and started fiddling with some wires.  
  
"Oi," Clara turned on her heels and shot the Doctor a menacing glare as she placed her hands on her hips," Not funny!"  
He seemed to find that even more amusing. The Doctor let out a chuckle as he caught sight of his friend's facial expression. Clara let out an exasperated sigh and headed to her bedroom, hoping the Tardis hadn't moved it again. As soon as the Doctor was sure that Clara was in her bedroom, he started working on his true objective.

~~~

Clara woke to a loud clatter and an obsure curse that sounded like it came from the console room. The Doctor wasn't usually clumsy this regeneration, so Clara thought it best to check if he was okay. She climbed out of bed and slid on her dressing gown and slippers. The cursing became louder when she opened her door. She headed to the railing and looked at the floor below. The Doctor was tinkering with a few wires and cables, attempting to fuse them to an exposed part of the console.  
  
'What is that madman up to now?' Clara wondered silently. She continued to watch him, curiosity taken over her urge to help him.  
  
"Got it!" The Doctor finally exclaimed, excitement spreading to his aging face. He hurried downstairs and returned with a very long extension cord moments later. He plugged it into the mainfraim and finished fusing the wires to the console.  
  
"That should work." The Doctor muttered to himself, running a hand through his grey hair. He then pressed a few buttons on the moniter and pulled a lever. The Doctor collapsed into the jump seat with a satisfied smirk on his face. Seconds later, a hologram projected from the moniter. It depicted a woman with a curly mane of hair sleeping in a small cot. A violent rainstorm and soft snoring came from the hologram. Clara recognized that woman from somewhere.  
  
'Hold on that's Professor River Song! The Doctor's wife!' Clara came to the realization in her head. She covered her mouth, not wanting to disturb the Doctor for he looked so content. Suddenly the Doctor's voice broke the near silence.  
  
"Hello sweetie. I had a hell of a day today, got chased by a Vespiform who tried to get into Clara's pants. That was a laugh!" The Doctor chuckled and Clara scowled.  
  
"You told me that you dated a Vespiform once, I wonder if it was the same guy. I wouldn't be surprised if it was, you sure know how to pick 'em." River's lips curved into a smile, she must've been dreaming.  
  
"Sorry I couldn't be with you today dear, I'm sure you got a visit from a younger version of me...you know I love you though, right? Always and completely, no matter how much ignorance and I've shown you in the past. I was such an arse that day - well not the day you're living, but a day in your future." He paused, tears forming in his eyes.  
"It was cruel and undeserving punishment." Clara was confused as to where this one sided conversation was heading and what in the world the Doctor was talking about.  
  
"You know what? We should get married again!" He suddenly stood up, changing the topic and his demeanor completely.  
"A proper wedding this time. Not in an aborted timeline on top of a pyramid flooded with the Silence. How about that. The Doctor and River Song having a normal marriage. Always secretly dreamed of doing just that..." He mumbled the last part with a sappy smile on his face. Then his expression changed, it was filled with dread and remorse.  
"Who knows if you would want a proper marriage though. Maybe you would come to your senses and say no. You've always been too good for me." Suddenly he walked back to the console and pulled the lever again, this time a hologram of River undressing appeared before them. Clara couldn't believe her eyes. What a dirty old man, practically keeping porn in his Tardis readily available.  
  
"God not that one!" The Doctor, face red, fumbled with the lever once again. This time a hologram of River and the Doctor snogging half dressed against a prison cell appeared. Clara stared, she hadn't seen the Doctor's previous regeneration in ages. The current Doctor smiled sadly at the pair before addressing the Tardis.  
  
"Are you doing this on purpose, old girl? Showing me these holograms of River. She is your daughter you know, have some self respect!" The Tardis hummed angrily, "How do you think she'd react if she discovered you recorded us? Never mind, we both know how she'd react. That bad, bad girl." He half laughed half choked on tears. Clara averted her eyes as the scene between the younger Doctor and River became more heated.  
Suddenly the Tardis hummed loudly as if frustrated and changed the hologram herself, she'd obviously taken offence from the Doctor's comments. Or so Clara thought before the next hologram appeared. This time it graphically depicted the Doctor and River making love to each other on a bed, loud screams and moans echoed through the Tardis. Clara gagged, that was something she never ever wanted or needed to see. The Doctor couldn't figure out what the Tardis was trying to say.  
  
"What are you trying to prove?!?" In response, the Tardis changed the hologram to the Doctor and River shagging in a bathtub. Laughter and moans erupted from the hologram. Clara had enough of this, she dreadfully wanted to run away wash her eyes and ears out with soap. But she was curious as to what the Tardis was going on about, so she stayed, risking her sanity.  
  
"Have you recorded every time we've made love? That's a major violation of privacy y'know." The Doctor lectured her, but she once again changed the hologram, it seemed she was trying to make a point that he wasn't understanding. This time the Doctor and River were wrapped up in each other's arms in bed. They were conversing quietly:  
  
_"Do you ever think of getting married again, you know legally?"_ Hologram River asked the Doctor as she stroked his brown hair.  
  
_"Sometimes...but are we really the types to get married traditionally? I can't really imagine it."_ The younger Doctor replied to River, his voice hinting at amusement. River swallowed thickly.  
  
_"Yeah, right...me neither."_ She tried to hide the disappointment in her voice by plastering on a fake grin. The Doctor matched her smile and kissed her, not catching onto her disappointment. The current Doctor didn't understand how he could've been so oblivious in the past.  
  
"Oh. That's what you were trying to say." The Tardis hummed happily now that he finally understood. Clara was confused by this, what had the Tardis been trying to tell the Doctor?  
"I'm such an idiot!" He slammed his hands down on the console in frustration and anger towards himself.  
"I'm a terrible husband." He looked emotionally distraught as he tugged on his unruly silver hair. Clara desperately wanted to help her best friend someway, it hurt to see him like this. However, if she ran down to him now, he would know that she was spying on him, and she couldn't have that, so she decided to miserably stay at the balcony. The Tardis tried to comfort him with soothing hums, but when that didn't work she switched the hologram again.  
This one depicted the current Doctor and River Song walking away from a building that resembled New York architecture.  
  
"I haven't done this yet. What is this?" The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows at the hologram, thoroughly flummoxed. Why would the Tardis show him something that hadn't happened for him yet? Surely she understood how dangerous that was? Hologram River and the Doctor stood in front of the Tardis, taking a moment to look back at the house they just exited. River clutched his chest and he wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
_"Thank you sweetie."_ River looked up to her husband, tears glistening in her green eyes and a smile of adoration plastered on her face. _"You're the best husband a girl could ask for."_  
  
_"Well I try."_ The Doctor smiled at her and cupped her cheek lovingly with his free hand.  
  
_"I love you."_ River moved closer to him, her face now an inch or two away from his.  
  
_"I love too River, more than you'll ever know."_ They then shared a long, gentle and sweet kiss before walking into the Tardis hand in hand.  
  
"Thank you." The non hologram Doctor said to the Tardis, his voice barely above a whisper but still managing to break from holding back tears. He sat back in the jump seat to let his emotions take over. Clara herself was touched by the moment she'd just witnessed.  
  
It took Clara a good 5 minutes until she gained enough courage to confront the Doctor. She walked down the stairs yawning, pretending to have just awoken.  
  
"Waz going on? I thought I heard voices down here." She tried her best to act innocent. The Doctor quickly wiped his tear stained face and smoothed his lapels, trying to compose himself.  
  
"What's wrong?" Clara's tone of voice turned serious.  
  
"Nothing." His voice rose higher than he expected it to.  
  
"I know that face. And that tone of voice. Something is definitely not right, what's wrong." She asked him once again, her voice more stern this time as she cautiously walked towards the Doctor.  
  
"Nothing! Really, I'm fine!" He attempted to dodge her question and he backed towards the console, trying to keep a good distance from Clara. He did not want her to see his bloodshot eyes or raw cheeks.  
  
"Doctor." She gave him her best teacher voice.  
  
"I told you I'm fine!" Clara stepped towards him before he could back away from her. She had him cornered against the console.  
  
"Have you been crying?" Her voice heavy with concern.  
  
"No." The Doctor replied far too quickly to be telling the truth. As he struggled to escape his current position, the Doctor accidently pushed the lever he had programmed to project holograms.  
  
"Oh god no." His face turned white and was filled with pure terror and regret as he looked at the lever he accidentally moved.  
  
The hologram before them depicted the Doctor and River slow dancing to their song, Fly me to the Moon. The current Doctor sighed, relieved. This memory, thankfully, didn't have any sexual content. Hologram River giggled as the past Doctor twirled and swept her into a kiss.  
  
_"Oh Doctor, you spoil me."_ River couldn't help to state after their lips parted and she caught her breath.  
  
_"I can't help myself, you do such terribly wonderful things to me."_ He hungrily drank in the image of his beautiful wife wearing her brightest, flirtatious smile, holding on to him as they swayed to the music that they were barely paying attention to.  
Clara smiled at the hologram and looked to her silver haired Doctor.  
  
"Is that you and River?" He nodded yes.  
  
"It was our wedding anniversary. I wanted to go dancing but she wanted a night in, so we compromised." He smiled as he witnessed River lean her head on his shoulder and hold him closer.  
  
"You look happy." Clara squeezed the Doctor's shoulder.  
  
"We were, very. Amy and Rory even wished us well over the telephone. It was an idyllic time."  
  
"Amy and Rory?"  
  
"Ah, River's parents...and my best friends."  
  
"That sounds nice."  
  
"Mostly a bit complicated, but sometimes it was nice." Clara just gave him a confused look.  
  
"Time travel."  
  
"Ohh right. That must've been difficult."  
  
"Well we made do. River and I had our diaries and the Ponds had their excellent memories."  
Suddenly the telephone began ringing in the hologram.  
  
_"Now who could that be?"_ The Doctor did not want to be interrupted; holding River in his arms was blissful.  
  
_"I'll get it sweetie."_ River reluctantly left the Doctor's side to answer the phone that was ringing off the hook. _"You'd better have a damn good reason for calling because you just made me stop dancing with my positively alluring husband. Speak before I get cross, and you do not want to see me cross."_  
  
"Oooh she's fiery, I like her!" Clara socked the Doctor's arm which he proceeded to rub in pain.  
The voice on the other end coughed before answering River.  
  
_"Hi Melody, your mum and I were just calling to wish you and the Doctor happy anniversary. Sorry for interrupting any um...plans the two of you had."_  
  
_"Dad!"_ River mouthed for the Doctor to join her," _Sorry about the greeting, the Doctor and I were getting cosy dancing to our song. Thank you for thinking of us."_  
  
_"Rory the Roman! How's it been?"_ The Doctor enthusiastically greeted Rory.  
  
_"Good. Amy and I have been keeping busy. Speaking of Amy, she wants to talk to you two."_ On the other end of the phone you could hear faint bickering.  
  
_"Hiya kiddos. Happy anniversary! Rory and I send our love. You better be treating my daughter right, raggedy man."_ A female with a Scottish accent remarked.  
  
_"Don't you worry mum, the Doctor has been taking **very** good care of me."_ River flirtatiously smirked at the Doctor, he couldn't help but blush. You could practically hear Amy rolling her eyes.  
  
_"Hello Amelia!"_ The Doctor pulled down on his collar and ran a hand through his floppy brown hair as he gulped. River was giving him that needy look.  
  
_"I'm sorry mum but we've got to go, dinner reservations and all. Thanks for calling, love you."_ The Ponds bid farewell and they hung up. As River began walking away from the Doctor with an extra extra sway to her hips and a wicked expression on her face, the current Doctor hurriedly pressed a few buttons on the moniter before Clara saw anything remotely graphic.  
  
"So what's up with all these weird holographs of your wife?"  
  
"Nothing." He replied far too quickly. Clara arched a brow and crossed her arms, expecting an actual answer.  
He sighed dejectedly, giving into his friend's wishes.  
  
"Today was an anniversary of sorts."  
She raised both eyebrows, silently willing him to continue.  
  
"The anniversary of her death." His voice was so flat and devoid of emotion, it genuinely scared Clara.  
She mentally slapped herself for being so stupid.  
  
'Of course Clara. How could you be any more oblivious? Of course it's the bloody day his wife died! What else could possibly throw him so far in the dumps?' She thought to herself.  
  
After a few seconds of silence, Clara willed herself to speak again.  
  
"I'll leave you to it then." She gave him a small smile and patted him shoulder. "If you need me, I'll be in my room. Don't hesitate to ask me for anything, okay?"  
She knew that leaving him by himself was for the best. He wasn't likely to let her relive his most private memories with him, so Clara offered her support in the best way she could.  
She risked one last glance at the grieving man before returning to bedroom.  
The Doctor was sat in the jump seat watching a hologram of River chasing the Doctor down the Tardis halls, armed with a squirt gun and a playful smirk.  
  
He would be fine.  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and/or a comment!  
> I looove when people comment :D


End file.
